criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition)/Dialogues
Jones: ! Diego! I brought you here in my office because someone reported finding a dead girl in the butcher warehouse... **Jones: And- I have to say, I hope neither of you have eaten breakfast this morning... **Diego: Assuming the girl was cut open like an animal, we have already dealt with much worse, back in Fairview.... **Diego: ! Let’s go to the warehouse! Chapter 1 *Investigate Butcher warehouse. **Diego: I knew the killer would have killed her that way! Anywa- **Diego: - I t-think I reco- **Diego: T-this can’t be I refuse-No! NO! **Diego: ! T-that girl! That’s my siste- I mean step-sis- NO!!!!! Jennifer please don’t do this! **Diego (crying): .............. **Trish: OFFICERS! There you are! I-I called on you! This is! **Diego: YOU THERE! We’ll be talking to you right that instant! **Diego: N-now.....W-what did you find ! We need to find that asshole who did it! Immediately! **Diego: A BLOODY SHOE-PRINT! But these- these are bare footprints! How are we supposed to know which kind of shoes- **Diego: You’re right....we can’t know what shoes the killer was wearing during the murder but at least we’ll no their shoe size... **Diego: And a garbage can, t-this may be helpful....let’s search it! **Diego: ! We can’t let the killer get away with what they did! The need to pay for what they did to Jenny let’s find them! *Search Garbage can (1 star) **Diego: That Cleaver! The killer must’ve used it to kill Jennifer! That’s definitely the murder weapon! *Send the shoe print to Yoyo (Killer attribute: Killer’s shoe size 10”) **Diego: Yoyo! Were you able to determine the shoe size of my sister’s killer! **Yoyo: Ye- Wait a minute! The victim! She’s your sister! **Diego: .....I-I.....yes...... **Yoyo: Diego........I can’t imagine how hard it must be...... **Diego: Y-yes.....but please...just tell us the shoe size..... **Yoyo: I was able o determine that your killer’s shoe size is 10”, I added that to their profile! *Talk to Trish Coletti (1 star) **Trish: I-I can’t get that image out of my head....she looked like a pig! **Diego: Watch your mouth! A girl’s dead and you just call her a pig?! **Trish: I didn’t mean her actual appearance! I meant the way she was killed! Jesus what’s wrong with you?! **Diego: Anyways...I doubt you own that warehouse....Can you tell us who’s your boss... **Trish: THE F”””!!!! Do I look like I work here! This is my DAD’s warehouse! The only ones who work here is HIM! And my BOYFRIEND, RAPHAEL SOZA!!! **Diego: Ugh....I’m sorry...It’s just....w-were you and Jennifer friends... **Trish: Me and her...pffft...she was too posh for me.... **Trish: Besides she was a flirt...... **Diego: EXCUSE ME?! **Trish: Like I said, SHE WAS A FLIRT! I won’t be surprised if she got the wrong guy excited.. **Diego: That little bi- **Diego: I’m sorry, ....but I honestly cannot tolerate her! **Diego: I recognize one of the names she mentioned....Raphael Soza, we met him 2 weeks ago....also we’ll have to talk to her father, the butcher... *Inform Raoul Coletti about the body (1 star; Pre-request: Talk to Trish Coletti) **Raoul: I’ve heard of the news....Jennifer, she was a sweet girl, always coming here to buy meat, who would want to harm her... **Diego: T-that’s what were trying to figure out... **Diego: Also we’d like to ask how could someone enter that warehouse... **Raoul: Well.....I may have forgotten to lock the doors, while leaving, if only I didn’t, maybe Jennifer would still be alive... **Diego: Believe me...even if you did, the killer would’ve killed her anyway, just in a different way, either less or more gruesome..... *Talk to Raphael Soza (1 star; Pre-request: Talk to Trish Coletti). **Raphael: ! What are you doing in the warehouse! **Diego: W-We are here investigating the murder of Jennifer Carter, did you know her... **Raphael: Jennifer...y-yes....she always came to the warehouse...w-we talked that’s all....I don’t pay any attentions to girls, ever since I dated Trish...... **Diego: Which MEANS that you were more than friends! Do you think we’re idiots! Maybe if you haven’t mentioned the “we talked” part and what’s after it, we’d believe you! **Raphael: Why so petty....did the girl mean anything to you! **Diego: WELL YES! She’s my sister! Now , let’s see if he’s telling the truth, and investigate the junk yard he lives in! *Investigate junk yard (1 star; Pre-request: Talk to Raphael Soza). **Diego: These are panties?! Do you think that these belong to Jennifer, or Trish, or one of the hookers in the Industrial Center...... **Diego: There is only one way to find out! Lets send this to Sploder! **Asher: Erm....Diego, what are you doing here... **Diego: A-Asher....We need to speak to you.. *Tell Asher about Jennifer’s death (1 star) **Diego: Asher...I don’t know how to say it, b-but..... **Asher: But what.... **Diego (crying): .........J-Jennifer.....She’s dead! **Asher: JENNY’S DEAD!!!! **Asher (crying): No! T-this can’t be! Please t-tell me that’s one of your pranks! **Diego: U-unfortunately it isn’t....we found her in the butcher’s warehouse, hooked up and cut open like a pig... **Asher: Diego...Y-you saw the body.... **Diego: Y-yes....and it was disgusting... **Diego: A-also...Why do you smell like cigarettes! **Asher: .................... **Asher: I-I........ **Diego: F-forget it..... and I, will go and investigate Jennifer’s murder, Please go take a shower and change your clothes, or your mother will know about your habit.... *Look for sample in panties (1 star) **Diego: L-lets send the sample to Sploder....... *Send DNA to Sploder (Pre-request: Look for sample in panties). **Sploder: D-diego....I’ve heard of what happened to your sister.... **Diego: L-lets talk about this later.... **Sploder: It’s okay..but tell me in case you want to go to the bar, to relieve the pain...... **Diego: Anyways....we’re you able to determine whose panties are these..... **Sploder: Yes, the DNA sample you gave me belong yo Jennifer.... **Diego: So it was hers! I bet you Raphael must have helped to pull them down! **Diego: Lets confront him about this! *Confront Raphael about his “fun time” with Jennifer (1 star; Pre-request: Send DNA to Sploder) **Diego: Raphael! You claim you never cared about Jennifer! Can you explain her panties on YOUR property! **Raphael: ....... **Raphael: I-It’s not what you think! We were just f-friends... **Diego: So friends forget their under-wears in each others homes...... **Raphael: You do realize more that I have other boys living with me! She lost them there after having fun with one of my friends! **Diego: I don’t but that! **Raphael: Why do you even care?! Aren’t siblings allowed to have secrets! If she haven’t told you anything! She probably doesn’t want you to know! **Diego: YES! But if I’m investigating her murder! It is essential to know even her littlest secrets! C’mon , lets go! *Autopsy victim’s body. **Hasuro: I watched many movies, and girls who end up getting brutal deaths such as this, tend to be pretty hot, now that’s an exception.... **Diego: Excuse me?! Are you saying my sister is ugly! **Hasuro: I’m not saying she’s ugly.....it’s just that she isn’t all that eithe- **Hasuro: Wait! The victim’s your sister..... **Diego: C-can we just deal with that already..... **Hasuro: Umnn....O-okay, so I found cigarette burns on her big large titti- **Diego: Hey! **Hasuro: Anyways...the only way that could get here is that the killer probably wanted to torture her before cutting open her heart and removing it...so the killer smokes!! **Diego: Wait! The killer removed her heart! **Hasuro: Well....y-yes, they did....Her heart is missing! **Diego: That monster! I can’t wait only we put him in bars! At least we know that they smoke! Later..... **Mia: Diego....I-Is it trie, the victim was your sister- **Diego: Yes! I- **Diego (crying): ............ **Mia: Now now.....there there darling..... **Mia hugs Diego (Diego): I can’t believe anyone would kill her..... **Bruno: Diego, I’v heard abo- **Diego: Please....just forget it, I don’t want to hear about it again..... **Bruno: As you wish Diego....I also have a clue to catch the killer.....I found hair samples on the cleaver, and I can tell you the killer has black hair..... **Diego: I see their hair is black as their soul.... **Jones: Ok, now that you stopped with the pity party! The victim mother called on us! And she is demanding to talk to you! Chapter 2 **Jones: Ok, now that you stopped with the pity party! The victim mother called on us! And she is demanding to talk to you! **Diego: Ok ...I guess we have to go talk to Vanessa... *Comfort Vanessa Carter (1 star). **Vanessa: Oh! My sweet little Jenny! Who would do this to her! **Diego: Vanessa.....We’re so- **Vanessa: I TOLD HER NOT TO GO TO THAT HOBO PIT! But she never listened! She was meeting a boy I know this! **Diego: Yeah...we actually found her lingeries in a junkyard there! **Vanessa (crying): I KNEW IT! I bet you he killed her! He killed my baby! **Diego: I bet you that too...but we can’t arrest someone out of spite...but don’t worry we’ll catch the killer! **Diego: I wish she could stop smoking...ugh....I-I need some fresh air...... *Investigate Vanessa’s kitchen (Pre-request: Comfort Vanessa Carter) **Diego: ....D-did you find anything,,,,, **Diego: I recognize that torn paper! It looks like one of the pages from Jennifer’s diary entry! She must have been pretty angry for ripping it..... **Diego: And that crumbled note.... **Diego: It says: ASHER BE A MAN FOR ONCE!, and that’s Jennifer’s handwriting.... **Diego: Asher is blonde, so there is no way he’s a killer, but we have to talk to him! *Ask Asher why Jennifer told him to “man up” (1 star) **Diego: Asher....can we ask you what Jennifer meant when she told you to “man up”.... **Asher: I-I can’t if I told you’d hate me....... **Diego: Asher...please don’t be like this, just tell us..... **Asher: Jennifer searched my phone, and found my Timber account, dressing as a girl, naming myself Ashley, with a messages from many men.... **Diego: Wait! You catfished! You do realize there are gay men, who would be willing to date you, for example Hasuro would never date you because he’s in love with Joe, but he did complement your looks.... **Asher: Diego! You don’t understand! I didn’t catfish! Ashley is who I want to be! I don’t want to be Asher anymore! I feel like I was born...... **Diego: ........the wrong body....Asher....why have you never told us that....... **Asher (crying): I-I can’t.......... **Diego: Asher wait!! Don’t go! *Fix torn page (1 star) **Diego: "Raphael and me are THROUGH! He's NEVER going to leave Trish-the-Cow, too afraid of losing his job! That family's POISON! I HATE THEM ALL!!" ... **Diego: Holy shit! Jennifer must have been really pissed! **Diego: You’re right.....That also proves that Raphael was lying! He was indeed seeing Jennifer..... **Diego: We have to speak to that pig immediately! And let’s not forget Trish-The-Cow! *Confront Raphael about lying (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn page) **Diego: Raphael, you said that Jennifer was just your friend, can you prove that Diary entry... **Raphael: ......... **Raphael: Fine! I admit it! Jennifer and I fooled around once or twice! Happy now! **Raphael: But she kept told me to break up with Trish, and that the Coletti’s are poison! C’mon the only reason why I slept with her, because the hookers are expensive... **Diego: Wait! You used my sister as your sex partner! **Raphael: Can you blame me......I loved Trish but she refused to do me any sexual favors until marriage......So I had to find alternatives.. **Raphael: Besides breaking up with Trish can make me lose my job.... **Diego: You little filthy- **Raphael: Are we done now?! Good. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have some cigarettes, would you? I could use some, it's been a really crappy day. *Ask Trish if she knew about the affair (1 star; Pre-request: Fix torn page), **Trish: You’re disgusting! A girl is dead, and all what you are doing is gossip about her! **Diego: I doubt, Jennifer would lie in her own diary- **Trish: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Raphael was not having an affair with that.....with Jennifer! He loved ME! He didn’t care about that filthy whore! **Diego: EXCUSE ME! **Trish: Like I said. She was a snob, and a flirt! Sorry for not swooning over her! Now if you're done, I'd like to go out for a smoke. Dad hates it when I smoke in- SLAP! **Trish: .......... **Diego: YOU BITCH! You are one of the most disgusting human beings in this planet! **Trish: You....you....... **Trish: I WILL TELL DADDY ABOUT THIS! I’M FILING A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU! At the department.... **Jones: DIEGO! **Diego: What do you want, can’t you see we’re busy! **Jones: MAY I REMIND YOU I’M THE CHIEF! Also can you explain why did one of your suspects file a restraining order against you! FIR SLAPPING HER! **Diego: S-she called my late sister a whore, and a slut, what do you expect...... **Yoyo: Can we just calm down here...Jones, Diego just lost his sister in a brutal murder.....and someone decided to insult her, what he done was pretty much reasonable.... **Jones: Ugh...anyways we can’t have you in the investigation any longer, I’m afraid we’ll have to replace you with someone else in the investigation... **Diego: BUT- **Jones: No buts...Officer Loukas you take Diaz’s place in the investigation! **Mia: Yes sir! Also....Diego, I think you need to rest..... **Diego: As you say..... **Jones: ! Mia! They have found the victim’s purse in the crime scene! I think it would be a good idea to search it! **Jones: Also Diego be useful, and interrogate all suspects except of the Coletti’s for their shoe size, before taking a rest..... *Investigate victim’s purse. **Mia: Ugh.....I already hate the chief ‘be useful, and interrogate all suspects, before taking a rest’, Jesus....Diego just lost a relative.. **Mia: You found the victim’s phone! Thank god there is no password! Let’s send it to Clay! *Send phone to Clay. **Clay: I couldn’t find many thing in the phone, other than text messages from Jennifer to her friends and family.... **Clay: But one looked quite suspicious....before she died she sent: "I'm not scared of you! I'm going to tell. You'll pay for what you did!"! **Mia: That seems interesting.....who did she sent it to... **Clay: She sent it to a certain Raoul Coletti..... **Mia: Thank you Clay! Let’s confront Raoul for this! *Confront Raoul about the victim’s text (1 star; Pre-request: Send phone to Clay). **Raoul: T-this message is nonsense! I just laughed it off! Assumed that she sent it to the wrong number or something,.... **Mia: And.....why would she have your number in the first place, I didn’t know butchers do home deliveries...... **Raoul: Let’s be serious! You know how woman are! Always making stuff up to get men in trouble out of personal grudges with the court favoring them! She was just having me on that’s all! **Mia: will judge that! Now, can you tell us what’s your and your daughter’s shoe size! **Raoul: We both wear size 10, Trish always complains that she got my feet... **Mia: I don’t know if I believe that guy or not...also good idea, let’s go to Raphael’s junk yard for more clues..... *Investigate shack (Pre-request: Confront Raphael about the victim’s text) **Mia: The blood on that rag is still fresh....and it’s the kind the butchers use...let’s collect a sample. *Collect sample of blood (1 star) **Mia: Let’s send the sample to Sploder! *Send blood sample to Sploder (Killer Attribute: Killer’s blood type is O+; Pre-request: Collect sample of blood) **Sploder: The blood in the rag is indeed your victim’s....... **Sploder: But I also found another one that does not belong to her! **Sploder: I analyzed it, and I can tell you the victim has the blood type O+! **Mia: Thank you for the info! Let’s add this to the profile Later........ **Mia: Diego.....Are you ok now....... **Diego: Yes Yes! Anyways I interrogated all the suspects...... **Diego: Raphael’s shoe size is size 10, I also can tell you Vanessa’s is size 9.5, and she told me Ashley’s is size 10.5..... **Mia: Ashley..... **Diego: I’ll explain it later..... **Mia: Please have some rest now..... **Jones: ! Mia! There you are! **Jones: The victim’s mother came to speak to us! And she’s on hysterics! Chapter 3 **Jones: The victim’s mother came to speak to us! And she’s on hysterics! **Mia: What happened to her! **Jones: I don’t know, she never said anything except rambling about groceries! **Mia: We’ll go speak to her immediately! *See what’s happening to Vanessa Carter (1 star) **Vanessa (crying): Oh ! T-they sold me...they.... **Mia: Can you calm down please..... **Vanessa: MY DAUGHTER’S HEART!!!!! **Mia: You found your daughter’s heart! Hasuro did mention something about this! **Mia: Where is it Mrs Carter! **Vanessa: I-It’s in the grocery bag....it’s in- **Vanessa (crying): ............ **Mia: I guess we have to search for it ourselves! *Investigate breakfast table (Pre-request: See what’s happening to Vanessa Carter). **Mia: These must be the grocery bag! Lets search them! *Search grocery bag (1 star) **Mia: Ugh......I think I need to puke...poor Jennifer.... **Mia: Lets just send it to Hasuro already! *Send the heart to Hasuro (Killer attribute: Killer wears yellow; Pre-request: Search grocery bag). **Hasuro: Oh ! This is awesome I never thought I’d carve a human heart!! **Mia: Awesome indeed.....Did you find anything that could lead us to the killer..... **Hasuro: Of course I did! I found yellow fibers on the heart! And since the victim didn’t anything yellow.... **Mia: It came from the killer! Lets add that to the profile! Moments later...... **Diego: I know I am not allowed to investigate the murder, b-but I’ve heard you had enough evidence to arrest the killer, can I at least, arrest them..... **Mia: Diego please....like I said you need to rest, besides I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret during the arrest, so please....... **Diego: Ok... **Mia: ....I can’t wait until we put the killer behind bars! Lets just bring them to justice immediately! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Trish: PAPA! P-PLEASE YOU CAN’T LET THEM ARREST ME!!! DO SOMETHING!! **Raoul: T-Trish...I-I can’t they have proof...how could you do some a thing...... **Trish: That whore slept with my boyfriend! And she kept flirting with you! I SAW HER! What, I was supposed to let that fly?! **Mia: Wait....You hanged a girl and cut her up, because she was a flirt?! **Trish: SHE WAS A TRAMP! I had to teach her how to behave!!!! **Mia: Really.....by cutting her up?! **Trish: SHE HAD IT COMING!! I don't regret nothing, nothing! She bled like the pig she was! **Mia: You know what! Fuck you! , lets put that creature behind bars immediately! In trial..... **Judge Powell: Never have I heard such a heinous crime in all my years presiding this court..... **Judge Powell: Thanks to that, despite your age, you shall be tried as an adult for the kidnapping, torture, and slaughter of Jennifer Carter! **Trish: I DID THE RIGHT THING! JENNIFER IS A WHORE! A SLUT! She had it coming I did for Raphael! IN THE NAME OF LOVE! **Trish: JENNIFER WAS A WITCH! SHE PUT A HEX ON HIM! AND I FREED HIM FROM THAT BITCH! **Diego: YOU ARE THE BITCH! JENNIFER DESERVED NONE OF THAT!! **Judge Powell: Silence in the Court! Trish Colletti, you are hereby sentenced to life in jail, with psychological monitoring and a chance for parole in 40 years. Court is adjourned! After the trial..... **Jones: Good job ! I should have never underestimated you and your team! **Mia: Thank you Jones...But I still feel for Diego, and Vanessa Carter....losing a relative.... **Mia: And I can’t imagine how Mr Coletti would feel after knowing he raised a monster.... **Mia: In any case...I’m impressed , you didn’t even puke once! Bankrupted 1/6 **Mia: This was our first murder investigation in Moneyville, and It’s already pretty brutal..... **Mia: I actually hoping, considering we’re patrolling an actual district, instead of a school, people would simply kill each other using guns due to access.... **Jones: , Mia, Mrs Carter, requested to see you.... **Mia: Ok, lets get to work.... Outside Jones office.... **Diego: ! Mia! **Mia: Diego....what’s wrong.... **Diego: I need your help right now....i-it’s important! **Mia: , what do you think! Should we see what Diego wants from us or Vanessa! *See what’s wrong with Diego (1 star) **Mia: Diego, what happened! **Diego: It’s about Ashley..... **Mia: Oh yes Ashley! You were going to tell me about her! Who is she?! **Diego: You see.... and I interrogated Asher after Jennifer told her to “man up”! **Mia: Her?! Wait! So that mean Ashley is transgender and she is Asher! **Diego: Yes, that’s what she told us, but then she ran away crying, and I couldn’t find her anywhere! **Mia: Have you tried asking Raphael....I mean he may have known...... **Diego: I-I did not think about it...... **Mia: Diego, and I will help you with this..don’t worry....just sit and rest.... **Diego: Actually I would rather if I spoke to her myself.....I just have.... **Mia: I understand.... **Diego: Anyways ! Lets speak to Raphael about this! At the junkyard.... **Diego: Where’s Raphael?! **Diego: Ugh....I can’t find him....but maybe we’ll find something belonging to Ashley in the junkyard! Lets search........ *Investigate junkyard. (Pre-request: See what’s wrong with Diego) **Diego: , That’s Ashley’s phone! Quick ! Lets unlock it! *Unlock Ashley’s phone (1 star) **Diego: Okay! We unlocked it! Lets see if Clay can find anything in it! *Send phone to Clay (Pre-request: Unlock Ashley’s phone). **Diego: Clay did you find anything in the phone! **Clay: Yes! I know where you could find Asher! **Diego: It’s ASHLEY!! **Clay: Wait he changed his name..... **Diego: Name and gender, she is now a girl. **Clay: Erm....I see....anyways I saw hi- I mean her text messages, and the last one she got was from Victoria asking her to visit her house... **Diego: Victoria?! You mean Victoria Lopez! **Diego: Wait! Her house! That means she’s in the house of Hyrum Lopez, quick! We need to get her out of here! *Speak to Victoria (1 star; Pre-request: Send phone to Clay). **Mrs Lopez: Hello.....what exactly are you doing here.....Are you Vicky’s friends... **Diego: Y-Yes.....I-Is Hyrum Lopez here...... **Mrs Lopez: No! This is my house, He and I divorced a year ago! **Diego: Thank god! We’d like to speak to Victoria right now! **Victoria: Did I hear my name! **Victoria: Oh! ! You’re here perfect! Come right in....... **Diego: WHERE’S MY SISTER!!! **Victoria: Ashley....she’s in here, look she’s coming! **Talk to Ashley (1 star; Pre-request: Speak to Victoria). **Ashley: DIEGO! W-what are you doing here..... **Diego: There you are...... **Diego hugs Ashley: ............... **Ashley: I-I.......I’m sorry I-I never told you about my sexuality........ **Diego: Its doesn’t matter...What matters is the fact you RAN OFF AND WENT TO VISIT THE DAUGHTER OF A DANGEROUS GANG LEADER! **Victoria: Rude much......... **Diego: Sorry if it offends you.....you’re a nice person....but your father is.....well....... **Victoria: Ugh.....don’t worry I understand....... **Ashley: Do you think mom will be angry..... **Diego: I don’t think Vanessa will care much....she never wanted to raise boys anyway, she’ll probably be delighted.... **Ashley: O-ok...... what about Raphael........ **Diego: About him.....we can only find out by showing you to him....... **Victoria: Now now.....you both lost a sister, take a rest, and I’ll bring him here....what’s his number......... **Ashley: -says random number- *Show Ashley to Raphael (1 star) **Raphael: May I ask who are you, and why did you invite me here.....also damn you’ve got a nice rack.... **Victoria: Ugh.....just shut up...also you’ll see...... **Ashley: Hi Raph......... **Raphael: Now.....who’s that ho- **Raphael: Wait! I recognize you! Asher why are you wearing girls’ clothes! **Ashley: Oh...Raphael...you see I never told you, but I never liked being a male, so I decided to transition, what do you think? **Raphael: What do I think! I think this is disgusting! Seriously you made me drive all the way to Las Meurtos for this! I’m leaving! **Ashley: Raph...... **Victoria: Ugh...what a dick.....may I asked how did he end up fooling around with two woman.... **Ashley: I-I....... **Diego: What happened I was in the bathroom, did Raphael come..... **Victoria: Unfortunately...and It didn’t go well... **Ashley (crying): ......... **Diego: Ashley! I-is something wrong.... **Ashley: D-don’t call me Ashley! I’m Asher and I’ll stay Asher for the rest of my life! **Diego: Ashley! Wait! **Diego: What did he say to her! **Victoria: Terrible things...for short he was transphobic towards her! **Diego: That sonuva- **Diego: Ashley! Come back! **Victoria: I-I can’t believe what I saw... **Victoria: Also ....considering you are here....would you stay for lunch, my mom’s ordering burgers...I can also glam you up, if you want to. *See what Vanessa wants (1 star) **Mia: Mrs Carter, what do you want from and I?! **Vanessa: Oh officers, you've got to help me! My sweet little baby will be buried tomorrow and I cannot find her baptism medal anywhere! She needs to wear it for her eternal rest!! **Mia: Of course we'll help you! 's instincts never fail; we will find your medal in no time, don't you worry! Let's start by having a look at your kitchen! *Investigate Vanessa’s Kitchen (Pre-request: See what Vanessa wants) **Mia: That must be Vanessa’s medal! B-but it’s broken! **Mia: We can’t give Vanessa that medal in this condition! We gotta fix it! *Fix broke medal (1 star) **Mia: Good job ! Lets give the medal to Vanessa! *Give Vanessa the medal (1 star; Pre-request: Fix broken medal) **Mia: Mrs Carter! We found the medal! Is that it! **Vanessa: I-I don’t know! My older daughter has one similar to it! I can’t read the dates! **Vanessa (crying): How am I supposed to know this belongs to my sweet little angel! Jenny! **Mia: C-Calm down Mrs Carter....we’ll decipher the birth date for you... *Recover birthdate (1 star; Pre-request: Show Vanessa the medal) **Mia: I don’t know how you managed to decipher these things..... **Mia: Let's show this birthdate to Mrs Carter right away! *Show Vanessa the birthdate (1 star; Pre-request: Recover birthdate) **Jones: Mrs Carter, has done wonders once again! Is your daughter's birthdate: 04/12/1995? **Vanessa (crying): Yes, it is! Oh, what a relief! Thank you so much, ! Now my daughter can truly rest in peace! Please, take this, as thanks! The next day....... **Mia: Good morning , have you seen Diego anywhere...... **Diego: I am right here...... **Mia: Diego why are you wearing all bla- Oh....Mrs Carter did mention Jennifer’s funeral is today... **Diego: Yes.....I’ll be attending her funeral today, so I’m afraid I can’t do my shift.. **Mia: Don’t worry... and I, will do it for you.... **Diego: Thank you.... **Nodoka: OFFICERS! **Mia: You must be our beat cop, Nodoka Kusama, what happened! **Nodoka: The Grimsdale Bank it have been robbed!